Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63/Archiv 3
Punkte: Vezon23 Hab beim Attikel Makuta (Spezies und Titel) drei doppelte Links entfernt. Vezon23 15:05, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hab beim Artikel Rhotukawerfer Schild einige mehrfache Links entfernt (Toa Hagah war 2x verlinkt, Norik und Iruini je 4x). Vezon23 15:16, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Zahlen sind nicht wichtig. Wenn man einen Artikel "entdoppellinkt" gibt es einen Punkt. Ich geb dir mal die punkte. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 15:17, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ok. ;-) Vezon23 15:19, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hab noch auf den Seiten Zamorkugelwerfer, Reidak und Vakama doppelte Links entfernt. Vezon23 16:30, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hab noch auf die Seite Matatu "entdoppellinkt" :-). Vezon23 16:40, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hab bei Brutaka noch ein paar Links hinzugefügt und doppelte entfernt. Vezon23 19:37, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Lesovikk520 Punkte Habe Kohrak-Va komplett überarbeitet und gute Quellen hinzugefügt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Punkte: Vezon23 Hab in den Artikeln Toa Mangai, Schallschwert, Hydruka und Vorahk ein paar doppelte Links entfernt. Vezon23 08:36, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab bei fero 1 dl zerstört. [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Ve']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'zok']]30px 16:46, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hab im Artikel Lhikan einige Doppellinks entfernt. Vezon23 16:56, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hab in den Artikeln Tuyet und Nidhiki ein paar doppelte Links entfernt und Nidhiki in die Kategorie Dunkle Jäger eingeordnet. Vezon23 17:11, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hab bei den Artikeln Turahk, Lerahk, Guurahk und Panrahk die Kategorie Bruderschaft der Makuta hinzugefügt. Vezon23 17:17, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hab Zone der Alpträume in Voya Nui eingeordnet. Vezon23 17:22, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hab bei Inoffizielles deutsches BIONICLE Magazin die Kategorie Magazine hinzugefügt. Vezon23 17:27, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hab bei Toa Inika noch ein paar Doppellinks entfernt. Vezon23 10:13, 23. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hab in den Artikeln Klauenkeule, Presslufthämmer, Reißzahnklingen, Hordikazähne und Flossenspitze doppelte Liks entfernt. Bei Presslufthämmer und Reißzahnklingen hab ich die Kategorie Toa-Waffen hinzugefügt. Vezon23 10:32, 23. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hab bei Cordak-Blaster noch Doppelte Links entfernt. Vezon23 10:41, 23. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hab den Artikel Po-Koro erstellt. Vezon23 11:44, 23. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hab Po-Wahi erstellt; bei Po-Koro und Ta-Wahi die Kartegorie Mata Nui (Insel) hinzugefügt; bei Ta-Koro, Ta-Wahi, Ga-Koro und Ko-Koro die Kategorie Standorte hinzugefügt; und bei Ta-Metru und Ko-Koro die Kategorie Städte und Dörfer hinzugefügt. [[User:Vezon23|'Vezon']][[benutzer diskussion:Vezon23|''' 23 ]] 08:52, 24. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Bist du noch on? Wenn ja, dann bewrte bitte endlich besagte neue Kapitel der Story im ToWFF [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 10:13, 24. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hab bei Lesovikk die Kategorie Grube; bei Daxia, Südlicher Kontinent, Nynrah und Karzahni die Kategorie Insel; bei Sumpfschleicher, Sumpf der Geheimnisse, Phantoka und Klakk die Kategorie Karda Nui; und bei Onu-Metru und Archiv die Kategorie Metru Nui hinzugefügt. [[User:Vezon23|'''Vezon]][[benutzer diskussion:Vezon23|'23']] 17:19, 25. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Deine Hilfe/Mitarbeit Ich habe bei Wikia den Vorschlag für ein Seminar für herangehende Admins gemacht und bekam den Vorschlag, ein solches Wiki zu gründen. Würdest du, falls der Vorschlag angenommen wird, mir bei der Sache helfen? (Ich frage nur couragierte Admins und ich glabe, du bist einer) [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 09:36, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Lol, soviel Erfahrung hab ich ja auch wieder nicht ^^. :Anyway, kannst du mir mal den Link zu dem Projektvorschlag schicken? Ich würde gerne mehr wissen. :[[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'''Toa Inika Skorpi]] (Talk / History) 09:44, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hier ist er: de.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Matoro20/Vorschlag [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 09:48, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Sorry für meine späte Antwort. :Also, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, muss ich da nur Fragen beantworten und ab und an vorbeisehen... ich denke nicht, dass das für mich zu viel wäre :). :[[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'''Toa Inika Skorpi]] (Talk / History) 10:10, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Schau bitte mal im Supportwiki vorbei. Wir bauen den Kurs da gerade auf. Du könntest, wenn du möchtest, auch eine "Vorlesung" halten, will heißen, du erklärst auf einer Seite zu einem Bbestimmten bereich der Adminaufgaben. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 10:13, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Wir sind so gut wie fertig. Bitte melde dich mal bei mir im Supportwiki bei mir. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 10:21, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Machst du das bitte? Und sag mir, ob du eine "Vorlesung" halten willst, dann kann ich dich mit deinem Thema eintragen. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 10:40, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Punkte: TobiasB8 Ich habe Bionicle Legends 1: Island of Doom fertig gemacht! --[[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'''Freak!]] 10:55, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Punkte: Vezon23 Hab Le-Koro überarbeitet. [[User:Vezon23|'Vezon']][[benutzer diskussion:Vezon23|'23']] 13:37, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hab bei Matoro noch ein paar doppelte Links entfernt. [[User:Vezon23|'Vezon']][[benutzer diskussion:Vezon23|'23']] 14:04, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hab bei Karzahni (Ort) noch Doppellinks entfernt. [[User:Vezon23|'Vezon']][[benutzer diskussion:Vezon23|'23']] 15:25, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Lesovikk520 Punkte Habe Atakus komplett überarbeitet. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Habe Kohrak komplett überarbeitet. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Habe Click überarbeitet und Quellen hinzugefügt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Vezon23 Punkte Hab bei den 11 Seiten Klauen, Axt, Fußerweiterungen, Eisschwert, Eisschild, Haken, Erdbrecher, Luft Katana, Kletter Klauen, Magmaschwerter und Eisklinge doppelte Links entfernt. [[User:Vezon23|'Vezon']][[benutzer diskussion:Vezon23|'23']] 10:07, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hab bei den 22 Seiten Aqua-Äxte, Multiresistenzschild, Propeller, Rotierende Klingen, Eis Bajonett, Erdbebenbohrer, Luftschneider, Diskwerfer, Hydroklingen, Laserbohrer, Laserarmbrust, Laseraxt, Kletterkette, Elektroflammenschwert, Elektroeisschwert, Laserharpune, Scharfkantiger Protostahl-Schild, Aquakampfklinge, Elektroketten, Powerschwert, Doppelfräse und Protostahlklaue dollelte Links entfernt. [[User:Vezon23|'Vezon']][[benutzer diskussion:Vezon23|'23']] 11:02, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hab bei den 13 Seiten Seismischer Speer, Bebenspeer, Wirbelsturmspeer, Lavaspeer, Tieftemperaturenspeer, Flutenspeer, Luftschwert, Lebensklinge, Feuer Großschwerter, Lichtstab, Powerlanze, Magnetarmbrust und Schallschwert noch doppelte Links entfernt. [[User:Vezon23|'Vezon']][[benutzer diskussion:Vezon23|'23']] 16:45, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hab bei den 10 Seiten Matoraner-Waffen, Bambusdisks, Doppelenergiegeneratoren, Powerschnitzer, Zwillingsabwehrer, Echogabeln, Zwillingslader, Elektroklingen, Luftwerfer und Luftblasen noch doppelte Links entfernt. [[User:Vezon23|'Vezon']][[benutzer diskussion:Vezon23|'23']] 09:48, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Mitarbeiter Bitte setzt mich auf die Liste der akriven Mitarbeiter in grüner Farbe. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page) 16:12, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Hier läuft das etwas anders - die Vorlage:Mitarbeiter ist nur für Staffmember oder ehemalige Staffmember, also Rollbacks oder Admins. Sie darf auch nur von ihnen verwendet werden. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 16:16, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ja, du musst erst aktiv werden! ich kam auch erst auf die Liste nachdem ich ungefähr 60 Rahi überarbeitet hab! [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Punkte Vezon23 Hab den Artikel 2009 überarbeitet und die Kategorien Jahre und 2009 hinzugefügt. [[User:Vezon23|'Vezon']][[benutzer diskussion:Vezon23|'23']] 18:07, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Ich würde dir gerne die Punkte geben, doch du solltest komplett den Style von den anderen Jahren übernehmen, sonst muss ich eine Nacharbeits-Vorlage einfügen. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 18:11, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) OK. Mach ich. [[User:Vezon23|'Vezon']][[benutzer diskussion:Vezon23|'23']] 18:13, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Habs angepasst. [[User:Vezon23|'Vezon']][[benutzer diskussion:Vezon23|'23']] 18:53, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hab Ga-Koro überarbeitet. [[User:Vezon23|'Vezon']][[benutzer diskussion:Vezon23|'23']] 08:43, 29. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Fancharakter Mein Bruder und ich haben einen Glatorianer entworfen der natürlich nicht in der Geschichte vorkommt. Wie und wo kann ich eine Seite über ihn machen. Ich habe das Bild schon hochgeladen und in der Beschreibung seine Geschichte geschrieben. Danke schon im Voraus. :Sorry für die späte Antwort, hab an einem Bild gearbeitet. Schau mal hier. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 22:13, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Oha die Seite kannte ich noch nicht. Danke dir. Lesovikk520 Punkte Habe Gahlok komplett überarbeitet. Und Vezon, mach dann bitte nicht schon wieder einen neuen Abschnitt in der Diskussion, du kannst deine neuen Punkte auch noch auf den größeren Abschnitt oben hinschreiben. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] ´N paar Fragen Also, ich habe ein paar Sachen nicht verstanden: Man wird erst als Mitarbeiter bezeichnet, wenn man Rollback ist, ansonsten ist man ein garnichts? Was hat es mit den Punkten auf sich? Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page) 09:50, 29. Jul. 2009 (UTC) #Man ist immer ein normaler Mitarbeiter. Aber die Vorlage darf man erst als Staffmember verwenden. Wieso wir diese Vorlage dann Mitarbeiter genannt haben, weiß ich selbst nicht. #Les mal hier nach [[User:Skorpi63|'The Freak']] (Talk / History) 10:00, 29. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Vezon23 Punkte Hab Ko-Koro überarbeitet. [[User:Vezon23|'Vezon']][[benutzer diskussion:Vezon23|'23']] 10:46, 29. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Test http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 14:23, 30. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Sehr gut. Nun noch mit Text davor. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 14:24, 30. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Punkte Vezon23 Hab bei Codrex noch Doppellinks entfernt. [[User:Vezon23|'Vezon']][[benutzer diskussion:Vezon23|'23']] 10:00, 1. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hab bei Schriftrolle zur Erweckung Mata Nuis und bei Toa-Steine doppelte Links entfernt. Hinweis: Die Seite Andere solltest du löschen, zu der gibts nicht mal Verweise. [[User:Vezon23|'Vezon']][[benutzer diskussion:Vezon23|'23']] 11:05, 2. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hab Gruben-Mutagene erstellt. [[User:Vezon23|'Vezon']][[benutzer diskussion:Vezon23|'23']] 17:00, 2. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Lesovikk520 Punkte Habe Ackar und Nuhvok komplett überarbeitet. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Kontakt Wie kann ich dich im ICQ kontaktieren? Wenn ich auf deine Seite geh und drücke "über ICQ kontaktieren", dann gehts nicht. Oder muss ich irgendein ICQ downloaden, wie Prosieben ICQ oder sowas? Und einen termin ausmachen ist ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, meine Schwester geht oft an den Laptop :P [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] :Normalerweise lädt man sich ICQ runter und kann dann alle Konatkte in einer Kontaktliste haben und sieht, wer online ist und wer offline ist und sowas. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 13:48, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) OK. Welches ICQ soll ich downloaden? [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] :Das ist relativ egal, glaub ich. Bima hat ICQProSieben, ich hab ICQ 6.5 . http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 14:17, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich kann mich dort nicht anmelden, wegen dem Passwort. Dort muss ich zweimal dasselbe eingeben, das mach ich aber ich komm nicht weiter. War das bei dir auch (Hab ICQ 6.5)? [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] :o.0. Also bei mir war sowas eigentlich nicht? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 14:43, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Sorry, darf ICQ auf dem Laptop nich downloaden (konnt mich sowieso nicht anmelden), kannst du mir dann Links zu den anderen Seiten geben in den ich mit dir Chatten kann (und nix downloaden muss)? [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] 9:52, 7. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bin wieder da So, da bin ich wieder. Der Empfang in England war K...., deshalb konnte ich mich nicht melden. Und weil dass Wetter auch K.... war, haben wir den Urlaub abgebrochen und ich bin wieder zuhause. [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 15:25, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe auch gleich ein paar Sachen bearbeitet: Ich habe Vulcanus komplett überarbeitet und Iconox und 2009 ein bisschen. Bei Riddle oft the Great Beings habe ich das sechste Kapitel eingefügt. PS. Wie geht es denn mit dem Kyry-Wettbewerb weiter, BZPower ist doch immer noch Offline. Auserdem habe ich gelesen dass Rollbacks gesucht werden. Ich würde gerne wieder einer sein. XD -[[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Scodonius']] 18:30, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :WTF?! Urlaubsabbruch? Ich war seit 7 Jahren net mehr weg, da wäre ich froh, wenn ich bei Regen in England wäre. XD. :Anyway, Nuhrii wird den Wettbewerb wohl verlängern. :Rollback... genau, gutes Stichwort. Da werde ich nciht alleine entscheiden, aber ein bisschen "zurückfinden" musst du dich und dann sollte es gehen :). BEWERBEN NICHT VERGESSEN XDD. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 19:38, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Sag mal, wie kann man den Hintergrund einer Seite farbig gestalten (so wie deine Benutzerseite)??? -[[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Scodonius']] 08:18, 5. Aug. 2009 (UTC) : :Du kannst an den Zahlen auch die Maße ändern. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 11:51, 5. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Vezon23 Punkte Hab bei Andere Matoraner doppelte Links entfernt. [[User:Vezon23|'Vezon']][[benutzer diskussion:Vezon23|'23']] 15:21, 5. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hab bei Schwerkraft doppelte Links entfernt. [[User:Vezon23|'Vezon']][[benutzer diskussion:Vezon23|'23']] 15:33, 5. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hab bei Toa die Geschichte überarbeitet und (hoffentlich) auch alle doppelten Links entfernt. [[User:Vezon23|'Vezon']][[benutzer diskussion:Vezon23|'23']] 17:43, 5. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Punkte: Luzi41 Ich habe Roxtus komplett überarbeitet und bei Story 2009 einen großen Fehler Behoben. Ich habe Wasserstein geschrieben und Zesk und Gelu etwas überarbeitet. PS. Hast du die Sachen von gestern Abend schon mit eingerechnet (Überabeitung von Tajun und Atero), die ich geschrieben habe, nachdem ich die anderen Punkte gemeldet habe??? --[[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Scodonius']] 19:36, 5. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Lesovikk520 Punkte Habe (gestern) lehvak überarbeitet. Heute überarbeit ich noch Pahrak, dann kommen die Bohrok Kaita. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Habe Bohrok Kaita Za, Bohrok Kal Kaita Za, Bohrok Kaita Ja und Bohrok Kal kaita Ja erstellt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Wiki-Logo wird nicht angezeigt Irgendwie wird das Wiki-Logo im Header der Seite bei mir nicht angezeigt. --[[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Freak!']] 11:27, 7. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Welches Logo mienst du? Links oben das mit Tahu oder das "Wikia" darüber? Ist das auf jeder Seite so? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 12:18, 7. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich meine das hier:thumb|left|130px [[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Freak!']] 12:23, 7. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :WTF?! Ich sehs auch nicht. Aber ich habe eine Option, ich werde etwas ändern... http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 12:25, 7. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Vezon23 Punkte Hab bei den 10 Seiten Kadin, Avohkii, Maske des Hellsehens, Maske der Rahibeherrschung, Pehkui, Calix, Miru, Kakama, Maske des Wachstums und Kualsi doppelte Links entfernt. [[User:Vezon23|'Vezon']][[benutzer diskussion:Vezon23|'23']] 11:28, 7. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hab Ga-Metru erstellt! [[User:Vezon23|'Vezon']][[benutzer diskussion:Vezon23|'23']] 14:46, 9. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hab bei Po-Wahi die Standorte hinzugefügt. [[User:Vezon23|'Vezon']][[benutzer diskussion:Vezon23|'23']] 15:15, 9. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hab Ta-Koro überarbeitet. [[User:Vezon23|'Vezon']][[benutzer diskussion:Vezon23|'23']] 16:07, 9. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hab Le-Metru erstellt. [[User:Vezon23|'Vezon']][[benutzer diskussion:Vezon23|'23']] 16:43, 9. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Punkte Luzi41 Ich habe fünf Kreaturen von Bara Magna erstellt, Schwestern der Skrall erstellt, Eis-Stamm und Feuer-Stamm erstellt und Kaxium V3 und Thornatus überarbeitet. Auserdem habe ich Stamm des Sandes und Stamm des Dschungels und Stamm des Wassers etwas überarbeitet. --[[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Scodonius']] 18:04, 9. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ach ja, ich habe Kreaturen von Bara Magna überarbeitet. --[[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Scodonius']] 18:13, 9. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich würde nicht behaupten dass ein Bild hinzufügen und ein paar namen hinzuschreiben eine Überarbeitung ist :P. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Lesovikk520 Punkte Habe Bahrag komplett überarbeitet und Quellen hinzugefügt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Punkte Vezon23 Hab Po-Metru erstellt. [[User:Vezon23|'Vezon']][[benutzer diskussion:Vezon23|'23']] 16:21, 13. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Ungültig. Schau mal oben und in der Seitennotiz. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 17:02, 13. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bin eine Woche weg. Ich bin jetzt eine Woche ohne Internet in Dänemark. Kp ob ich irgendwo nochmal einen Anschluss haben werde, dann aber auch nur kurz. Aber ab Samstag, den 22., bin ich zurück. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 13:34, 14. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Top Benutzer Liste Ich habe Toa Nuva in der Top-Benutzer Liste überholt. Es wird aber nicht Angezeigt. --[[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Scodonius']] 19:15, 15. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Das brauch man mir nicht melden. Die Server wären total überlastet wenn das sofort aktuell ist. :Skorpi63 / 84.178.62.173 21:08, 15. Aug. 2009 (UTC) In deinem ersten Archiv bei Abschnitt 30 steht meine eMail-Adresse. Bitte lösch die und schreib hin Adresse gelöscht. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 17:47, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Problem Wenn ich meine Mailadresse google, dann find ich immer noch den Link(-)in dein Archiv mit Mailadresse. Was kann da schief gelaufen sein? [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 06:33, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ok ich antworte hier mal, das Problem ist das selbst Admins frühere Versionen nicht löschen können und diese dann weiter gefunden werden können. Bei Wikipedia gibt es für solche Fälle Oversights, aber in diesem Wiki nicht. Vielleicht solltest du mal bei Avatar nach fragen. MakutaBX 08:26, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Danke. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 08:27, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab gefragt Skorpi. Du musst nur die Seite löschen und alle Versionen bis auf die mit meiner Mailadresse wiederherstellen. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 08:41, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ah, geht doch einfacher als ich dachte. MakutaBX 08:45, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Naja, wegen der Lizenz, die in Wikis verwendet wird, wäre das so weit ich weiß leider illegal. Bei den Wiki-Artikeln muss jede einzelne Version mitsamt ihrem "Editer" gespeichert werden. So weit ich weiß gilt das auch für die Diskussionsseiten. 100%ig weiß ich das aber nicht, müsste man bei Wikia nachfragen... Aber ohnehin: Das, was man mit Google findet, ist NICHT eine ältere Version. (Ja, das hab ich überprüft. ;P ) Weißt du überhaupt, wie Google funktioniert? XD Es ist nicht so, dass jedes Mal, wenn man einen Suchbegriff bei Google eingibt, alle Webseiten im Internet nach diesem Begriff abgesucht werden. Das wäre viel zu aufwändig, jede Homepage müsste tausende Male pro Sekunde abgesucht werden etc, somit würde Google sich selbst und alle existierenden Homepageserver überlasten - das Internet wäre im A. XD Nein, Google verwendet einige Bots, die in (un-)regelmäßigen Abständen von Homepage zu Homepage "reisen", sich alle Wörter auf der Homepage merken und dann sozusagen in einem Wörterbuch abspeichern: Das Wort "Hallo" gibt es auf den Seiten irgendwas.de, hallo.de, nocheineaddresse.de usw. Wenn du jetzt bei Google "Hallo" eingibst, schaut Google in seinem Wöterbuch unter "Hallo" nach, auf welchen Homepages es diesen Begriff gibt. Da es aber schon eine Weile her ist, dass die Bots das letzte Mal dort waren, kann es sein, dass der Begriff "Hallo" inzwischen von einer oder mehrerer dieser Seiten gelöscht wurde. Früher oder später kommt wieder ein Google-Bot auf die Seite und wird die neue Version registrieren und die Begriffe jeweils neu zuordnen. Bis es so weit ist (das sollte Tage, maximal ein paar Wochen dauern), wird eben jeder, der nach "Hallo" googlet, auf diese Seite verwiesen, obwohl es den Begriff dort nicht mehr gibt. Das ist einfach so, lässt sich nicht ändern, abwarten und Tee trinken. ;-) -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 09:16, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab meine Mailadresse noch mal gegooglet. Jetzt finde ich nichts mehr mit Wikia oder Wiki Nui. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 09:25, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) RE Award Danke :) MakutaBX 07:51, 18. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bin Weg Ich bin ab morgen früh bis nächsten Donnerstag Mittag weg. --[[Benutzer: Luzi41|'''Scodonius]] 11:15, 21. Aug. 2009 (UTC)